Reunion
by 101stellastella
Summary: What happens at the awkward meeting between the former sidekicks and the Justice League. Vivian is gonna find out. Batman called the titans and told them to come to the tower. What is gonna happen? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Reunion: Third in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my first story on . Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter in, I couldn't figure out how to get it added.

Chapter One: Introductions

Beast Boy was getting clobbered by Cyborg in a video game. "You're going down grass stain!!" yelled Cyborg. "Oh yeah? Eat my dust." said Beast Boy. Raven was in a corner meditating while Starfire and Robin were in the training room.

Vivian walked into the room. "Hey guys! What's up?" she said, as a bunch of levitating suitcases floated to her room. Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their controls and rushed over to her.

"Vivian, girl what's up!" said Cyborg as he gave her a pat on the back. Raven got up and said, "Didn't know you were in town. You could have warned us." "What's up Wishing Witch?" said Beast Boy. "Where did you get that at?" asked Raven. "Well, a shooting star is a wishing star and she's a witch. It was either that or comet." said Beast Boy.

Star fire and Robin walked in. "Hi Shooting Star. Didn't know that you were coming." said Robin. Star immediately flew over and gave Vivian a rib crushing huge. "Yes and where is Garth and Michael. They have come to see us yes?" she asked.

"No. They are on a huge hunting trip with the other boys so I came to visit. I haven't seen you guys in a year." said Vivian. "We're glad you came." said Robin. "How is Kid Flash and Jinx?" asked Vivian. "They're fine. Speedy has a crush on a villain named Chesire, who wants to become one of us." said Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's kind of sweet." said Vivian. "Uh huh." said Robin. "Kid Flash, Jinx, Wonder Girl, Aqua Lad, and Speedy will be here visiting like you." said Cyborg. "I'll go unpack." said Vivian.

Five minutes later, the other titans had arrived at the tower. Vivian entered the room. "Uh, guys. Do you remember Vivian?" asked Beast Boy. Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Aqua Lad looked at her. "Yeah, she seems familiar." said Kid Flash with a grin. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You're the girl who took down Rouge and Mala, right." asked Wonder girl. "Yeah. It's also my fault they escaped. I didn't think that the ape would break through the traps." said Vivian. "Don't be stupid. It wasn't your fault." said Jinx. "Yeah, you were attack twice and bumped your head real badly." said Kid Flash.

The alarm went off. Everyone gathered around the computer. "It's a message from Batman!" said Robin. Speedy quickly pulled out a mirror and gelled his hair.

As they put Batman on screen, Vivian hung back out of sight. "Robin. I need you and all the former sidekicks to come to my mansion in Gotham. You can bring one of your little friends with you. I'll see you, Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash tomorrow." said Batman. With that, he hung up.


	2. Take Off

Reunion: Third in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my story on .

Chapter Two: Take off.

"We better get packing. I wonder why the League is calling us." said Robin turning to go to his room. "Dude, wait. Who gets to go with you?" asked Beast Boy. "It's only fair that another girl goes since I'm the only one." said Wonder Girl.

All the boys started yelling except for Robin. "Guys, she's right." said Robin. "I'll go. It should be fun to see who raised Kid Flash." said Jinx. Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "I don't think so, the Justice League members would accept you since you're an ex-criminal." said Robin.

"I'll go. I agree with Jinx. I think this will be awkward and fun." said Shooting Star. "Fine you can come. You haven't unpacked yet, have you." asked Robin. Jinx grinned and said, "Vivian. Remember to tape or take a picture of anything funny if you can." Vivian grinned back. "I have my cell with me. You'll get plenty of pictures of Kid Flash and the others." she said.

Vivian went to her room. It was blue with a silver stars decorating the room. The carpet was sky blue to match the covers on her bed and the curtains on the windows.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" yelled Vivian. The doors slid open and Jinx and Wonder Girl came in. " Hi Vivian, Donna wanted to tell us what happened between the sidekicks and our mentors." said Jinx. "The guys didn't want to say anything when I asked. Well actually, Kid Flash was to committed to playing some videos then talk to me, Speedy was to busy doing his hair, Robin ignored me, and Aqua lad and Beast Boy were fighting with Cyborg about eating fish and other animals." said Jinx. "Well what happened?" asked Vivian.

"Robin's parent, well most of our parents, died. Our mentors took us in for their own reasons and raised us and took care of us. Our mentors were all member of the Justice League. The league didn't believe in killing but beat up the villains where they were badly injured. That's why some of us left, why I left. But others like Kid Flash and Speedy were tired of being bossed around so after Robin decided to go out on his own, all the rest of us left for our own reasons. Batman and some of the Justice League look down upon us for that reason." said Wonder Girl (aka Donna).

"Thanks for telling us Donna. You didn't have to." said Vivian. Wonder Girl waved that a way, and said, "I just wanted you to know why everybody was so tense. Robin wanted me to tell you that we have to go."

Vivian went the roof and met the others. "I don't get why you guys are forcing me to ride in the T-plane. I can go faster than that." said Kid Flash. "Same here. My broom is faster than that. Faster than you maybe." said Vivian. "Wanna bet?" asked Kid Flash. "Sure." Vivian was about to ask where they were going to race to when Robin interrupted.

"Guys. Are we going or not? Get in the plane." said Speedy. "Cyborg is in charge until we come back. If something happens we will call." said Robin. Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy started grumbling to himself about how he never gets to be in charge.


	3. Awkward

Reunion: Third in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Awkward

The T-plane was cloaked when it landed in the bat cave. Robin quickly showed them the way to the mansion. Robin knocked on the front door. A butler shortly opened the door. "Master Richard. Welcome home. I trust that you put your vehicle in the bat cave." said Alfred. "Hi Alfred, the T-plane is in the bat cave." said Robin as he entered the living room.

In the living room, Flash, Batman, Wonder Women, Green Arrow, Superman, Aqua Man, Star girl, Phantom Girl, and Super Girl were gathered around the sofa. The sidekicks went over to their mentor and greeted them, leaving Vivian standing in the middle of the entrance.

"Who is this?" asked Batman when everyone settled down. "I'm Shooting Star. My real name is Vivian. I'm one of Robin's friends." said Vivian. "I'm new to the titans, I've been with them for about three months." she continued.

"What can you do?" asked Stargirl. "I'm a witch. I can do magic." said Vivian. "How long have you been doing magic." asked Super Girl. "About a year." said Vivian. "She's the one who took down Rouge and Mala." said Wonder Girl. All of the Justice League members were shocked into silence.

"Beast Boy would have gotten him if Mala hadn't thrown me off the beams." said Vivian quietly. "You and Donna will sleep on the ground floor, over there. Everyone else will sleep on the second or third floor." said Alfred, breaking the silence. Vivian walked over to her room with her luggage floating behind her.

Someone knocked on her door. It was Aqua lad and Donna. "Hi guys, I hope you won't think me rude. I just hated the way they were looking at me." said Vivian shyly. "I'm glad you did. Who knew what would happen." said Donna. "We're going to have dinner now. Aqua Man made sure there's no fish involved." said Aqua Lad.

Dinner was actually fun. The side-kicks sat with their mentors, so Vivian had to sit next to Stargirl and Phantom. "Ugh! I absolutely hate this! Everyone's so tense, it's killing me." whispered Vivian grinning, "I'm afraid that Robin and Batman are going to explode." said Phantom Girl They look like they already have inside." Stargirl laughed.

"How old are you?" asked Vivian. "I'm 17. I just joined the league." said Stargirl. Someone tapped on Stargirl and Vivian's shoulder. They turned to find Super Girl grinning at them. "Me and Super Man can hear you, you know. By the way, the tension is so thick that my laser vision wouldn't cut it." said Super Girl. The three girls started laughing. Flash and Kid Flash (who were sitting right next to them) looked at them. "What's so funny?" asked Flash. "Yeah, we haven't said anything yet!" said Kid Flash. Vivian and Stargirl started laughing again. "What's so funny!" mouthed Wonder Girl from across the table.

Vivian was about to answer when the sight of flying food coming from the two flashes, who were eating as much and as fast as they could, landed on Bruce. The girls cracked up along with some of the mentors and Kid Flash. "Er, um. Sorry about that Bats." said Flash


	4. Breaking and Entry

Reunion: Third in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: Breaking and Entry

Vivian took the piece of lettuce from Kid Flash's meal out of her hair and went to her room. The door was already opened. Vivian went in to find Flash and Green Arrow in her room

"Sorry about the flying objects from Kid Flash. Don't know where he gets his table manners from." said Flash. "I have an idea of where his manners come from." said Vivian. Green Arrow laughed, "I don't get why you're not angry at them." he said. "Let's just say my brothers pretty much belong to a pack of wolves. I was raised by them, so I'm used to it." said Vivian.

"Why are you in my room exactly?" asked Vivian. Flash grinned and said, "We want information. On our former side-kicks." "Who are they dating and what are the girls like." asked Green Arrow.

Vivian rolled her eyes and said, " Kid Flash is dating a sorceress with pink hair and pink cat eyes. She can shoot hexes. Jinx has a really fun sense of humor. Well fun for those who know her well. She's my best friend and a titan because Kid Flash convinced her that she isn't an outcast because of her powers and should her powers for good. You would love her if you get to know her."

Flash's jaw dropped. "He's dating an ex-criminal." he said. "She was only a criminal because all her life everyone told her she's good for nothing and will never be able to do anything good. She was abandoned by her parents and raised by criminals who wanted to take advantage of her powers. Don't judge until you know her. Both of you." said Vivian sternly.

"When we were fighting the Brother hood, Speedy met Chesire when fighting her. She's being considered as an honorary Titan. She's pretty nice and talented. She's a master of martial arts and has razor sharp claws. She was forced to join the Brother Hood, other wise she would have been killed along with her family. Now you have your information. If you tell anyone who told you, I will hunt you down. Now get out of my room" said Vivian.

It was about midnight when Vivian got up to get a glass of water. She heard something from the living room. Vivian went to go see what was going on. A man dressed in black was putting a vase in a black bag.

"Put the bag down." said Vivian. "Shut up. I have a gun." said the man. They both were silent as they heard footsteps. "What's with all the noise?" asked Donna. She stopped talking when she saw the man and then said, " Put everything back and get out." "Sit on the couch or I'll shoot." said the man.

The girls sat down and waited for the man to turn his back. Then they screamed as loud as they could. "What's going on?" yelled Phantom girl coming out of her room on the ground floor (the girls slept on the ground floor, the boys slept on the second). She stopped when she reached the couch. "Is any one hurt?" she whispered to the girls on the couch.

"They will be in a few seconds." said the man as he shoot at all three of the girls. Vivian was about to put a force field around everyone when she saw a blur. Kid Flash was in front of them, holding the three bullets. "You need to be more careful with these." he said. Flash was tying the man up when Batman (in his costume). "Everyone all right?" he asked Vivian nodded.

She and Donna explained what happened and why they screamed. "It was the only way to signal you without being suspicious.'' said Vivian. Bruce nodded.


	5. Christmas

Reunion: Third in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™and Michael™ . Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: Christmas (anon this should answer your review)

I hope you enjoy my Christmas special

The next morning was less weird. "You know, we have other heroes that can do magic. They're not witches though." said Phantom Girl. "Witches can do the highest level of magic. The most and best spells. Wickens and others can do the second level of magic. Sorcerers can do the least amount of magic." explained Vivian.

Everyone was having breakfast. "I want to invite our mentors and their friends to meet the main titans at the tower for Christmas. Everyone is invited." announced Robin. "One problem. Tomorrow is Christmas." said Vivian. "We can surprise the others.

The next day, all of the superheroes from Batman's house were gathered at the tower along with Chesire, Jinx, and the titans that occupy the tower. Starfire was surprised to find Robin and the others at the front door on Christmas Morning.

"Friends. It is wonderful that you are here. Are these your glacnors?" she said. The mentors looked confused. "She's from Tammeran. A different planet." explained Vivian. They walked in to find the tower decorated and to find Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over the breakfast menu.

"Guys, this is Batman, Wonder Women, Aqua Man, Flash, Stargirl, Super Man, Super Girl, and Phantom Girl, This is Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx, and Chesire." said Robin.

Kid Flash introduced Flash to Jinx. "Great now there's two of them." she said. " Don't act as if you don't love it." said Kid Flash. Jinx smirked. Chesire was nervous about meeting Green Arrow, but turned out to like him.

The heroes spent the rest of the day talking and in Cyborg's case, eating plenty of pie.

Merry Christmas! ¡Feliz Navidad! (sorry. only know how to say Merry Christmas in those two languages)

Read my next story: the brotherhood strikes back!


End file.
